Shrek
Shrek is an ogre who is here to row all of your green butts, and is a playable character in The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale. He has his green fist of JUSTICE. His worst nemesis is Drek. How he became a meme Once upon a time a beautiful princess and a BEAUTIFUL grandaughter watched Top 100 Games by Rumpelstiltskin. The princess watched all the way to the Shrek segment where she got ENRAGED because it included racism against ogres. Rumpelstiltskin was in his home playing CRAZY TAXEEYYY until the princess came in and said 'I curse you to become an ugly ogre.' The princess then teleoported to a gay strip club. Rumpelstiltskin then said 'my life is ruined'. Then Max came into the house and laughed his ass off because he was sad and said "HA! YOU LOOK LIKE SHREK!" And everyone lived happily ever after, except for Rumpelstiltskin because he became Shrek. Moveset Moveset by Cammy, Sammy, Cadenny, and Joofy Neutral Ground Attacks Neutral Attack - Shrek punches forward first his left arm, then his right. His first punch does 3% and his second punch does 4%. 7% total. Side Tilt - Shrek performs a quick backhand with his left arm. 6%. Up Tilt - Shrek holds his head upwards and lets out a short roar. Decent power, but rather long ending lag for a tilt. 12%. Down Tilt - Shrek jabs forward while ducking. Rather fast. 5%. Dash Attack - Shrek performs a shoulder tackle, which causes him to be boosted forward briefly at a speed faster than his dash. Relatively powerful, but leaves him vulnerable afterwards. 12%. Smash Attacks Side Smash - Shrek winds up, then performs an extremely powerful and long-ranged punch forwards. Long startup lag, but ending lag is short. 28%. Up Smash - Shrek kneels down, then performs an extremely powerful shoryuken with comparatively short starting lag, but long ending lag. 26%. Down Smash - Shrek holds his fists up, then slams them down onto the ground. His fastest and weakest smash attack. 20%. Aerial Attacks Neutral Aerial - Shrek takes out an onion, then performs a cartwheel while holding it outwards and cutting it into slices, hitting with the knife. Hits 8 times, dealing 2% with each hit. 16%. Forward Aerial - Shrek leans forward slightly with his hands outstretched, then spins around, striking in front of himself 4 times. Moderate startup, with decent power at the end. Each hit deals 3%. A total of 12%. Back Aerial - Shrek falls backwards, headbutting behind himself. Moderate ending and landing lag, but fast startup. 9%. Up Aerial - Shrek motions his arm in an arc like formation upwards. This does decent knockback and is fast. 6%. Down Aerial - Shrek holds his powerful ogre hands together, then slams them downwards. Slight startup and ending lag, but is a powerful meteor smash. 13%. Grab Attacks Grab - Shrek grabs the opponent with his powerful ogre hands. Pummel - Shrek punches the opponent. A slow pummel. 3% Forward Throw - Shrek turns the opponent around, bends them over, and then pelvic thrusts against their posterior to send them flying forwards. 16%. The opponents find this tactic painful, but they do it for Shrek. Back Throw - Shrek picks the enemy up, then falls backwards with them, causing them to land on their back. Meteor smashes. 10%. Up Throw - Shrek holds the enemy above his head and twirls them around multiple times before holding them down and chucking them upwards. Hits 6 times. The first 5 hits deal 1%, and the final hit deals 4%. 9% total. Down Throw - Shrek pushes the opponent down onto the ground, then jumps forwards and lands on them with his hip. Rather long ending lag for a throw, but powerful. Hits twice. 3%, 9%. 12% total. Recovery Attacks Floor Attack - Shrek headbutts behind himself, then leans forwards and claps in front of himself. 7%. Ledge Attack - Shrek climbs up and slams his fist against the ground, attacking anyone within range. 10%. Special Attacks Neutral Special - He Roars a Mighty Roar - Shrek charges up, then roars loudly at the area in front of himself. Alternatively, if the up button is held, then he roars upwards instead, after slightly more startup. The charging cannot be cancelled, but he has light armor for the duration of it (and super armor during the final few frames). The forward roar deals 26%, and the upwards roar deals 27%. The latter deals more knockback, and both are extremely powerful. Side Special - Onion Chariot - Shrek summons his onion chariot onto the field. There is a bit of startup lag before the chariot is summoned, leaving him vulnerable to attacks. When it is summoned, Shrek hops into the chariot and starts driving forwards at high speed, ramming into opponents. He can jump out of the chariot at any time, but the chariot will do less damage and knockback and move slower if he does so. If an opponent is hit while Shrek is in the chariot, then it will deal 12% with powerful semi-spiking knockback, and Shrek will automatically leave the chariot. If an opponent is hit while Shrek is outside of the chariot, then the opponent is knocked upwards, dealing 9%, and the chariot doesn’t despawn. The chariot will despawn otherwise after 4 seconds. Up Special - Frog Balloon - Shrek inflates a frog just like a balloon (reminiscent of what Fiona does in the first movie) and floats in the air while holding the now inflated frog with his powerful, green, tasty, Scottish ogre lips. This move cannot cause damage, and doesn’t last a long time (around 6-8 seconds), but Shrek can easily recover from messy situations using his pet amphibian full of helium. However, the frog can be popped if it is dealt 5%, after which Shrek will be left helpless. By using this move, however, Shrek is not left helpless, though he is unable to use it twice in the same jump. Down Special - Donkey Deployment - Shrek summons Donkey from thin air, who immediately starts charging in the direction Shrek was facing upon using the move. He runs at a speed fast enough to run across the whole of Final Destination in about 5 seconds, and when at a ledge, will immediately stop and disappear automatically. Donkey will last 7 seconds before disappearing automatically. If he hits an opponent he will tackle them, and then despawn. When hit, this attack will deal 10% with medium knockback. Donkey can also take hits for Shrek, and his charging will not be interrupted, but he will disappear after taking 12% of damage. Donkey can stay up late, swapping manly stories, and in the morning, he’s making waffles! Final Smash - The Mightiest All-Star in Far Far Away - Shrek puts the opponents in a bathroom stall as seen at the beginning of Shrek and sends them to Far Far Away Idol. There a group of characters from Shrek are seen cheering Shrek on including Donkey, Puss in Boots, Fiona, Gingy, Pinocchio, The Big Bad Wolf, The Three Little Pigs, The Three Blind Mice, Lord Farquaad, the Ogre Triplets, the Dronkeys, Prince Charming, Doris the Ugly Stepsister, Captain Hook, the Magic Mirror and Dragon. In this attack, Shrek starts singing All-Star (specifically from “Hey now, you’re an all star” up to “Only shooting stars break the mold”) dealing 40% damage every 2 seconds, this attack ends with Shrek yelling a mighty roar, dealing 200% of damage, and an instant KO. 920% total. Palette Swaps Default - Shrek has a pale beige tunic, a brown vest, a brown belt, light brown pants, and dark gray shoes. Red - Shrek has a pale red tunic, a crimson vest, a black belt, red pants, and black shoes. Blue - Shrek has a sky blue tunic, a dark blue vest, a white belt, white pants, and navy shoes. Green - Shrek has a lime green tunic, an army green vest, a brown belt, brown pants, and white shoes. Other 1 - Shrek has a gray tunic, a black vest, a red belt, crimson pants, and black shoes. Other 2 - Shrek has a white tunic, a golden vest, a golden belt, gold pants, and white shoes. Unlockable - Lord Farshrek - Shrek wears a crimson hat, a red tunic bejeweld with sapphires and a maroon cape to match, black pants, and black boots. The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Shrek is a default character in the game, and is also one of the oldest characters. Role in the Story: Shrek's mission is to find out how to become human agein. He's going to ask the Fairy God Caden. "How do I become my skinny white ass again, Fairy God Caden?!" Shrek question answered. "You must kiss a male black man who plays basketball." then the Fairy God Caden left in a hurry. Shrek has a new mission... and he knows exactly who he should rape-kiss... Micheal Jordan. Shrek ran up on mountain tops, slayed every dragonborn that came in his way and went to every gay strip club he came across. And then he saw him... He walked up to him and said "Kiss me, you fool." "Nigga, u gay." Micheal said in angry and kicked him out of his crib with all the bitches. After this day Shrek said to himself that he would kiss that nigga no matter what. He took his love arrows out of his green ass and said "Playtime's ogre". shrek is love shrek is '''life''' Category:The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Category:All-Whores Fighters Category:All-Whores Fighters with Completed Movesets Category:Memes Category:Poopersalinghams Category:Sex Gods Category:Powerful Beings